Goku Dios de DXD
by yahdiel
Summary: Goku debido a un accidente en el laboratorio de bulma cae en High school DXD los capítulos los estare publicando una ves por semana de jueves a sabado
1. chapter 1

Goku en el mundo de High school DXD

Dragon ball ni high school dxd NO me pertenecen

En Corporación Capsula

Bulma estaba trabajando en su nuevo experimento el experimento era una maquina dimencional (su diseño era igual a la maquina del tiempo pero un poco mas grande)

Creo que me farta un pograma de gps dimencional dijo Bulma

Bulma estaba buscando baterias para ponerselas al GPS dimensional

Al ponerle las baterias una silueta humanoide con pelos de punta se aparecion detras de ella la figura le toco el hombro

Kyyyyaaaaaa Bulma grito aterrorizada

Al viralse vio a una persona muy conosida con un gi Naranja

Bakaaaa Bulma golpeo a goku en la parte superior de su cabesa

Kykyky bulma por que me golpeas Respondio Goku mientras se sovaba la cabeza

Bakaa no te aparescas detras de las personas casi me das un ataque al corazón

Dijo Bulma

Lo siento bulma pero la teletransportacion es mejor que volar así aquí Goku respondio

¿Jmmm esta bien por que vinistes?pregunto Bulma

Bueno Milk(o chichi como sea que le digan en tu pais) me dijo que viniera a buscar unas capsulas de comida respondio Goku

Te las busco ya ¿pero por que las nesesitas creo que milk puede cocinar? pregunto Bulma

Bueno ya ves jijiji dijo Goku

Flash back

Se ve una puerta atras de la puerta se escuchan unos golpes muy fueltes

Mmmm Goku quiero probar esa nueva transformación dijo Milk entre jadeos

¿Cual la que me convierte en un dios? pregunto Goku

Si y no te preocupes si termino en una silla de ruedas ya que ya no siento las piernas despues del super saiyanjin 3

Dijo Milk entre Jadeos

Como digas jaaaaaaaaa Goku dijo mientras se transformaba en super saiyan blue

En otra habitación un gotenks traumado sale por la ventana de su cuarto a la casa de su hermano Gohan como todas las noches ya que sus padres hacían mucho ruido todas las noches

Fin de flash back

Una bulma sonrojada se va corriendo por las capsulas despues de que goku le contará por que Milk estaba en silla de ruedas

Al bulma haberse ido goku se pone de curioso y mira y toca todos los proyectos,Robots y maquinas de bulma

Goku aplasta sin querer un control con nombre de GPS Dimensional, goku asustado busca dónde esconder el control viendo una gran máquina parecida a la maquina del tiempo la maquina tenia un letrero que decia Prototipo para viajes dimencionales

Goku entrando en la maquina se sienta y pone el control roto a bajo del haciento cuando se endereza la cabesa choca con una placa de metal super resistente goku queda inconsciente por el duro golpe en la cabesa(goku queda inconsciente debido a que tiene el ki ocultó para no ocasional accidentes) la cabesa de goku cae sobre un gran botón rojo (clasico XD) hundiendo el botón con la cabesa ha si la máquina desapareciendo del laboratorio de bulma

Bosques de Ciudad kuoh

Una maquina cae en el bosque de ciudad kuoh explotando al hacer contactó con el suelo saliendo de la explosión un hombre con un gi naranja o lo que quedaba del gi ya que la ropa estaba toda quemada salio chocando contra el suelo debido a que la explosión lo elevó y cayó muy fuertemente el hombre inconsciente no se mueve ni un poco pero de su boca sale un suave gemido devido al dolor en su cuerpo que estaba perfecta mente bien si no fuera que tenia en la espalda una quemada muy grande.

La explosión atrajo la atencion de los otros ciudadanos.


	2. 2

Goku en el mundo de High school DXD

Dragon ball ni high school dxd NO me pertenecen

En ciudad kuoh

Por la noche en un televisor en el canal de las noticias sale un video en vivo. El video se esta haciendo desde un helicóptero.

En el video sale unos bomberos y rescatistas ya que el gran bosque de la ciudad kuoh estaba prendido en fuego

Se ve cómo los recatistas sacan a una persona del bosque

Time skip

En el hospital se ve a un joven de al rededor de unos 25 años(lo que no saben es que tiene como unos 25 años Xd) el joven se despierta y nota que su vista esta borrosa y dirije su mirada a su brazo derecho mirando que parecia tener una especie de fino metal incrustado en su brazo al notar que lo que tenia era una aguja salta de la cama gritando

O por Dios tengo una aguja en mi brazo dijo Goku aterrorizado

Una ves que Goku grito los doctores serca entraron y lo intentaron tranquilizar algo que no funcionaba

Un doctor le fue a inyectar un tranquilizante al goku notar lo que el hombre intentaba hacer hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente darle un puñetazo

El pobre doctor salio disparado contra la pared agrietandola. Todos los doctores y doctoras quedaron con la boca abierta

Goku se quito la inyección y salto por la ventana algo casi normal si no fuera por que estaba en un 9no piso.

Los doctores asustados se asomaron por la ventana viendo cómo increíblemente su paciente estaba volando al goku estar en una bata de hospital el viento le subió la bata los doctores quedaron horrorizados por que lo que tenia ese hombre no era normal y las doctoras estaban sonrojadas por su esculpido cuerpo y su increíble paquete ( si lo se hombres yo también estoy horrorizado por ese paquete XD)

Goku se fue volando a un edificio abandonado de repente se sintio mariado y notando un pequeño dolor en su pecho

Goku se quita la bata y nota un parcho se lo quita y revisa su cuerpo viendo que todo estaba bien al notar que todavia estaba mareado revisa su organismo con el ki notando que en el centró de su pecho hay una substancia propagándose rapida mente por su cuerpo pero ya era demaciado tarde notando que no sentia nada de su cuerpo la vista se le puso borrosa cayendo al suelo del edificio sus ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar notando por último un círculo mágico de color blanco

En un lugar desconocido

Al Goku despertarse notó que estaba en una cama (No se como las Valkirias curan a las personas ha si que lo aré como se nos muestra en la seria XD)

Goku trata de mover su mano pero nota que no la podia mover al miral hacia abajo vio una linda mujer DENUDA durmiendo con el

Al goku notar eso se quedo quieto para no despertarla, mirando su alrededor viendo que estaba en una habitación sorprendiendose que estaba en una habitacion mas grande que la de Bulma, al sentir algo moviéndose noto que la mujer estaba despertando

La mujer se despierta poco a poco mira hacia arriba nota a Goku preguntándose por que si es un hombre la mira directamente a la cara y no a sus pechos desnudos

Goku para romper el silencio empieza una conversación

Hola soy goku dijo nuestro protagonista

La Valkiria lo miro fija mente

Hola soy Rossweise ( contesto nuestra amante de nuestro protagonista. Espera creo que me adelanté XD) contesto Rossweise

En el siguiente capitulo veremos que sera la vida de nuestro protagonista en esta peculiar ciudad


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

para poder seguir con la historia necesito saber que hacer con el protagonista de la serie original en resumen issei, ya que esta historia se sentrara en goku como protagonista no se que hacer con el tengo cinco opciones y son

1.issei estudiante de goku

2.issei rival de goku : si esta opcion sale ganadora le tendre que meter un power up de la hostia a issei

3.issei no existe

4.issei en el club de sona

5.issei ridiculizado

Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que hacer con issei para poder proseguir con la historia

Y como recombensa por el apoyó recibido en el siguiente capítulo lo hare de 5 mil palabras o mas

otra cosa cuando tengan tiempo libre pacense por mi otro crossoverse Un Ghoul entre magos

Muchas gracias adiós


	4. Goku en la ciudad

**Los capitulos anteriores a tenido mucho apoyó por eso les traigo este capítulo**

 **Sobre lo de que hacer con issei al ver que muchos lo querian ver humillado haci lo hare pero con algo estra al ver que también muchos querian que fuera estudiante de goku haci lo hare. A issei le dare de emparejamiento a Asia ya que tengo planeado que Asia sea como la hermana menor de goku así issei tendra complicaciones con goku y lo humillare de ves en cuando si asi lo quieren.**

 **Imagínense esto goku dandole una brutal paliza a issei por hacer algo pervertido con Asia, No Seria el moso**

 **Usare esto " " para cuando una persona hablé sin mas vamos con el capitulo**

 **Buena suerte los veo al final del capitulo bye**

 **Dragon Ball ni High School DXD no me pertenecen**

"Hola me llamo Rossweise" dijo la Valkiria

"Hola Rossweise te podrias salir de encima de mi" dijo Goku

Una Rossweise ruborizada se levanta del pecho de goku arrodillandose a la izquierda de Goku tapandose (sus bolas del dragon opss perdon) sus pechos con la sábana

Goku se sienta en la cama mirando a Rossweise y diciéndole "ee Rossweise donde estamos y donde esta mi ropa que no la encuentro"

"Bueno estas en mi habitación y te encontramos sin ropa"dijo una Rossweise media sonrojada y media sería

Unos breves recuerdes le aparecen a goku viendose a el tirado y un círculo con unas extrañas escrituras

Un Goku serío verifica el ki de Rossweise viendo que no era maligno sabiendo eso se relaja "como me encontraron y por que me recogieron" pregunto un Goku con una cara media sonriente

"Bueno en realidad creo que casi todos los seres sobrenaturales te conosen ya que salistes volando de un hospital por suerte pudimos borrar la memoria de los humanos"dijo Rossweise

"Lo siento no sabia que les había dado tanto prolemas jiji" dijo goku con una sonrisa clasica de el mientras se rascaba la nuca

No es nada nos dividimos el trabajo entre las facciones dijo una Rossweise orgullosa de su trabajo

Un goku con cara de curioso pregunta"Que son las faccionnes y que en realidad eres tu kies como la de los humanos pero mucho mas alto"

Una Rossweise sorprendida respondio "Bueno las facciones son grupos de criaturas o personas por ejemplo los Demonios,Ángeles y Ángeles caidos

Y soy una Valkiria una guerrera de odin sama (No quiero entrar en tema del origen de las Valkirias ya que no se si en DXD la historia es la misma que en la vida Real asi que no tocare el tema al menos que sea necesario) y como sabes que no soy una persona natural"

"Bueno todo esta en el ki pero tengo que buscar a mis amigos asi que me tengo que ir" Goku se levanta y habré una ventana que había en el cuarto cuándo esta a punto de saltar siente que alguin lo coje der hombro

"Espera no te puedes ir todavía" dijo una Rossweise con una mirada seria

" E por que no me puedo ir" dijo goku mientra tanto goku pensaba"tengo que buscar la máquina que me trajo aqui penso un goku preocupado

"Te estaba cuidando y sanando mientras Odin sama regresa" dijo Rossweise

"Esta bien pero que sea rapido"goku se gira quedando frente a Rossweise

"Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Rossweise que no se gire por favor se esta girando no no noooo" una desmayada Rossweise cae al pisó con una severa hemorragia nasal murmurando cosas como demasiado grande,eso no cabe,pobre de la que se acostó con el, etc etc( si mi amiguit@ pervertid@ ya sabes que era lo que Rossweise vio)

Mientras tanto con goku estaba cargando a Rossweise poniendola en la cama y verificar si estaba bien goku recordo algo que chichi le había dicho y era que si una persona se desmaya le diera respiración boca boca asi goku lo iva a hacer cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro la puerta se habré revelando a un odin

La mente de odin estaba corriendo a 100 millas por segundo haciéndose preguntas como por que se iban a besar, porqué Rossweise tenia sangre saliendo de la naris, por que el tipo extraño estaba parado, por que estaban desnudos y lo mas importante como un humano la tiene mas grande que el. Cuando odin porfin entendio o es creemos lo unico que dijo fue "lo siento por interrumpir ya me voy los estare esperando afuera"dijo odin

Creo que me tendre que quedar aquí hasta que se despierte dijo un goku con sueño metiendose a la cama una ves mas para descansar en lo que Rossweise se despertaba

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se escuchaba cosas como "Por fin Rossweise a conseguido un novio, ya no tendre una Valkiria virguen" y por ultimo se escucho a odin decir entre lágrimas "como cresen tan rapido"

 **2 Horas despues**

Una dormida Rossweise en la cama se estaba despertando

Al despertar noto que algo o alguien la estaba abrazando. Rossweise habre un ojo lentamente viendo que estaba siendo abrazada en una cama mientras dormia. Rossweise nota que lo que la estaba abrazando era un hombre. Pero tambien nota que un extrañó calor desprendía del pecho de ese hombre. Al mirar hacia arriba nota que ese hombre que la abrazaba tenia una cara un poco familiar. Rossweise Sierra los ojos tratando de recordar quiwn era siendo interrumpida por un muy duró ronquido de el hombre que la estaba abrazando. Mirando hacía arriba viendo una cara muy inocente del hombre que la estaba abrazando.

De repente unos cuantos de recuerdos le vienen a la cabesa por esa cara tan inocente de ese hombre. Rossweise récordo que ese hombre se llamaba Goku.

Rossweise despues que recordo quien era el que la estaba abrazando. Recordo que estaba en una cama asustada mira hacía abajo viendo que ninguno de los dos tenia ropa. Rapida mente mirando hacia arriba se intenta parar de la cama o por lo menos sentarse en la cama pero al moverse Goku aun dormido la acerca a su pecho quedando completamente pegados uno al otro

Rossweise siente algo que le rozaba sus muslos al intear despegarse de su pecho para mirar abajo goku la aprieta contra su pecho muy fuertemente haciendo sus piernas se entrelazaran. Al sus piernas cruzarse una con la otra Rossweise nota que lo que le tocaba los muslos ahora estaba entre sus piernas rozando su vagina

Rossweise con la cara toda sonrojada usa su fuerza sobre humana para separarse de goku

Un goku medio dormido siente que lo empujan creyéndose que lo estaban atacando rapida mente coge las dos manos de su agresor (Que es Rossweise para el que no lo sepa pff que tonto XD espera es sin ofender jeje si sin ofender tranquilos jeje) al goku aguantar sus dos manos se pone encima de su agresora poniéndole las manos del agresor arriba de el quedando la persona debajo de goku completamente indefensa y con los brazos hacia arriba ya que se los estaban aguantando

En ese momento la puerta se habré dejando ver a una niña con pelo gris con una apariencia muy parecida a Rossweise la niña por su apariencia tenia unos 15 años.

Goku mira hacia atrás viendo a la niña notando que tenia la boca muy habierta y con una mirada sorprendida

Rossweise mira hacía hacia la pierta viendo que su querida hermana menor hay estaba. Viéndola desnuda con un hombre tambien desnudo arriba de ella

"Lo siento mucho hermana no te queria interrumpir pero odin sama dijo que fueras a donde el sola y con ropa puesta" termino de decir la hermana menor de Rossweise a la misma ves que serraba la puerta con un muy notable sonrojo

Goku vuelve su mirada a Rossweise diciéndole "Oye por que me atacas no te e ello nada" dijo un curioso goku

"Bueno me estabas pegando mucho a tu cuerpo y me pegaste tu tu enorme cosas que llevas hay abajo" termino de decir un Rossweise completamente Roja

"Mmm a que cosa te refieres " Un curioso goku mirando hacía abajo ve que su miembro estaba como una roca "Imposible eso solo me pasaba cuando dormia con milk" Un goku sorprendido mira a Rossweise " Que has echo para que se pusiera haci " un goku con cara sorprendida se queda viendo a la cara a Rossweise

Rossweise en sus pensamientos " Como que no sabe por que tiene una erección por lo que parece es muy inocente" afuera de los pensamientos de Rossweise " como sea en el cajon de ropa en la izquierda hay ropa que te servirá ya que no llevas ropa pero es ropa muy formal espero que no te moleste. Y me puedes sortal las manos tengo que vestirme para ir a donde odin sama " dijo y explicó Rossweise

"O claro" Goku se levanta de la cama buscando el cajon de la ropa al encontrarlo ve que era un esmoquin negro con una camisa naranja " por lo menos tiene el color de mi Gi de combate" dijo un Goku mientras se ponia la ropa al goku terminal de ponerse la ropa se gira para ver a Rossweise que por lo que Goku vio ya estaba vestida y estaba saliendo de la habitación

Cuando Rossweise cerro la puerta Goku rápidamente sale por la ventana volando

 **Ciudad Kuoh**

Un Goku aterriza en un callejon para que no lo vean volando ya que segun lo que le dijo Rossweise eso le daria mucho trabajo

Goku mientras va caminando las calles las mujeres se le quedan viendo por alguna razón que Goku desconocia. Al Goku caminar unos cuantos minutos escucha un ruido en un callejón.

Goku gira su cabeza hacia el callejón

Y ve lo que parecen dos hombres uno con una pistola y el otro agachado en el suelo

Olle lo siento por lo que sea que te hice ya te di mi dinero déjame ir ya

Mira gordo ( sin ofender a las personas que estan sobre peso) cabron me hiciste perder mucho tiempo te intentaste defender y me pegaste por eso te voy a matar no me importa volver a la cárcel.

PUuuum (disparo)

El hombre agachado asustado habre un ojo lentamente ya que no a sentido ningun impactó de bala en su cuerpo. El pequeño hombre visualiza frente a el un hombre que le extendía la mano

"Muchas gracias señor no se como agradecerle pero que iso con la persona que me disparó y que iso con la bala señor" Pregunto el pequeño hombre

Bueno tu primera pregunta me no fue nada no me agradezca fue demasiado fácil. La segunda pregunta pues si miras a tu izquierda lo veras. La tercera pregunta pues ya ves" goku extiende su mano y la hablé dejando ver la bala que anteriormente habia sido disparada

El pequeño hombre le da las gracias y invita a goku a comer en un Bufet como agradecimiento

2 Horas después un goku satisfecho acompañando de un pequeño hombre salen de un Restaurante muy lujoso que por lo que se veia despues de que Goku entro al restarante un enorme carta habia sido puesto el cartel enseñaba la forma muy peculiar del cabello de goku con una muy grande X sobre el

"Muchas gracias viejo de verdad tenia hambre"dijo un goku con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina de la cara


	5. parte 2

"No fue nada despues de todo me salvaste la vida" dijo un contento hombre "olle por lo que me contaste eres nuevo en la ciudad tarves te interesa ser maestro de mi escuela" dijo el pequeño hombre

"Lo siento pero eso de los estudios no es lo mio prefiero entrenar y volverme mas fuerte" dijo un goku muy contento

"Eso no es problema el maestro de Educacion física renunció hace 1 semana por lo que me dises te gusta entrenar y hacerte mas fuerte por lo que ese trabajo es perfecto para ti" dijo el pequeño hombre

"Eso suena a un trabajo perfecto , entonces tu seras mi jefe"

"Exacto yo soy el director de la escuela kuoh si no te molesta puedes empezar mañana al trabajo" dijo el director de la escuela kuoh

"Claro no hay problema a que hora tengo que estar en la escuela kuoh" dijo goku

Pues en la escuelas tienes que estar a las 7:30 am las clases empiezan a las 8:00 am y de la escuela sales a las 3:00 pm tu primera clase sera a los de tercer año buena suerte casi todos son unos vagos "termino de decir el director de la escuela mientras se va caminando por las calles de ciudad kuoh

"Bueno no creo que pueda volver a donde Rossweise ya que me escape de su habitación ahora no tengo donde ir"dijo un triste Goku

Mientras Goku pensaba donde quedarse una voz lo llama " Que creías que hacías al escaparte de mi habitación" Dijo un muy furiosa Rossweise"

Goku muy asustado gira la cabesa buscándo la voz "Detras de ti idiota no creas que saldrás sin castigo por tu culpa todos cren que perdi la virginidad y aparte de éso te escapaste cuándo te dije que no ahora vendras con migo y despues arás lo que sea que hagas Odin sama quiere hablar contigo haci que vendras conmigo en este instante " Termino de decir una Rossweise mientras cogia a goku por la oreja y hacia un portal para transportarse a donde Odin sama.

(Por si preguntan por que goku se dejo coger por la pues básicamente a Goku solo lo aterrorizan dos cosas

1\. Inyecciones

2\. Mujeres enojadas muy enojadas

Ahora vamos a prosegir con la historia)

De un círculo mágico sale un Goku con la oreja toda roja y una Rossweise muy enojada y cruzada de brazos

"Rossweise eso dolio mucho por favor no lo vuelva hacer"

"Que me dijistes" grito una Rossweise muy enojada

"Nada nada tranquila" dijo un muy asustado Goku

"Ustedes dos tranquilos y tu Rossweise podrias salir de esta habitación necesito hablar con nuestro invitado" Dijo odin sin expresión

"Si odin sama" dijo Rossweise mientras salia de la habitación

"Ya que estamos solos te puedes relajar por lo que e escuchado tienes un trabajó en la escuela kuoh te podras quedar viviendo aqui por un tiempo después se que te unas a nuestra facción" dijo un serio Odin

"Como sabes todo éso y que beneficios tendré a unirme a tu facción" dijo un muy serio goku

"Bueno tengo mis conecciones y sobre tus beneficios puedes tener comida infinita y tendras muchas mas ropas" dijo un Odin con cara de satisfacción

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Odin " Creó que le tendré que dar un premio por dar la ideas de los micrófonos en la ropa jejeje "

"COMIDA INFINITA O POR DIOS MIS SUEÑOS AN SIDO CONCEDIDOS CLARO QUE ACEPTÓ QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA ENTRAR" Grito un muy contento goku

(No se como los dioses hacen para que se unan a su facción pero me lo inventare) "Bueno solo acercarte y dane tu mano" dijo Odin con una muy Grande sonrisa

Goku se acerca a Odin dandole su mano. Odin saca lo que parece una pegatina con el simbolo de los círculos mágicos de Rossweise, Odin le pone la pegatina en la muñeca de la mano justo donde están las venas . al pegarle la pegatina la pegatina desaparece dejando el simbolo de los círculos magicos de la facción de los Dioses en negro

Goku siente cómo su cuerpo absorbe una extraña energia mezclándose con su ki la extraña energia estaba forzando a su cuerpo a entrar en el Ki divino lograndolo. El ki de goku aumenta muy rápidamente haciendo que su ki se sienta en todo el mundo incluso mas alla del planeta tierra. Todo el mundo paso por un muy fuerte terremoto que duró solo 2 segundo por que Goku suprimió su poder

"Viejo por que mi energía se multiplicó y forzó mi cuerpo a entrar en el estado divino" dijo un muy curioso Goku

"Bueno ese seño multiplica tu poder y al ser de la facción de los dioses te desbloquea el ki divino ademas tu seño tiene una conexión con el mio que me deja ver tus recuerdos antes de ponertelo y veo que por lo que veo tienes una historia muy interesante"explico un Odin con cara de satisfacción ( Quien no tendria una cara de satisfacción a ver los recuerdos de Goku en especial los de cuando conoció y dormio con bulma de niño hehe)

"a veo por alguna razón tengo mucho sueño donde esta mi habitacion" Pregunto un Goku que parece que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido

"Tu habitación queda justo al frente de la de Rossweise y supuse que tuvieses sueño ya que que cuando el poder se multiplica por cualquier cosa que no sea un técnica o transformación da mucho sueño en lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbra a un aumentó de poder permanentemente buenas noches" Explico y se despidio Odin de Goku

"Gracias buenas noches" dijo Goku mientras salia de la habitación de Odin y se dirigía a su cuarto

Al Goku entrar su cuarto se tira rapidamente a la cama y cae dormido en menos de un segundo ( El cuarto de Goku es igual a la de issei quitando lo postels de mujeres desnudas)

 **1 Hora despues**

La puerta de Goku se hablé entrando una figura femenina acostandose con goku en la cama por la mañana

 **Hora 6:45 Am**

Beeep

Beeeep (Sonido de alarma)

Beeeeep

Goku se despierta por la alarma notando que lo que parece un gran bulto en su sábana producia unos suaves y tiernos ronquidos un Goku curioso levanta la sábana viendo a un Rossweise todavía dormida y con una bata trasparente que esponia su cuerpo en un sujetador y pantis negros haciendo contraste en su clara piel y su cabellera plateada. Goku con una leve sonrisa se levanta de su cama buscando en el closet una ropa decente para un maestro de Educacion Física cogiendo la ropa y toalla se dirige al baño (para bañarse obviamente no es tan sucio como para hacerse una mañanera como ustesdes jajaja)

 **30 min despues**

Goku sale der baño vestido con una camisa azul con una sudadera naranja y pantalones militares Naranjas y unos. Tenis azules como color principal y naranja para el color secuandario ( si lo se no seme ocurre otro color para la ropa de Goku que no sea los colores clasicos) Goku pone sus dedos en la frente y se teletrasporta a un callejón de la Ciudad kuoh pidiéndoles direcciones a las personas para por fin llegar a la academia Kuoh

La primera impresión de goku al entrar a la academia fue sorprenderse de que la mayoria de los estudiantes fueran niñas y La segunda que las niñas y maestras parecia que se lo comian con la mirada

Goku entra a la academia kuoh viendo un amplio espacio y al director de la escuela esperandolo

El pequeño director al ver a Goku se emociona y va hacía donde el (Por favor en este fanfict no habla Yaoi haci que no me pregunten que no lo hare) el director saluda a goku y le enseña la escuela para que no se pierda y también le enseña su horario y a que salones le tica a cada hora

 **En un salon de clases Unos minutos despues 8:00 am**

Triiiin

Triiiiin (Sonido de campana de escuela)

Triiiiiin

"Muy buenas estudiantes hoy se les asignara un nuevo maestro de educación física"

mientras tanto entre los estudiantes se escuchaba de las mujeres

"Sera el maestro caliente de esta mañana kyaa"

"Sera guapo kyaaa"

"Lo tendra gande kyaa"

Pero entre todos esos murmullo una peliroja muy asustada junto a su compañera y mejor amiga ya que detrás de la puerta de la clase se sentia una energía muy alta tan alta que podia superar a los tres reyes demonios y lo peor de todo era que la energia era divina

"De vuelta con la maestra

Este maestro está fuertemente entrenado por lo que prefiero que nadie se busque problemas con el" dijo la maestra dirigiendo su vista a un niño con muchos piercing en la cara

"Puedes pasar"

Goku entra al salón nerviosamente presentandose mientras se rasca la nuca "Hola a todos mi nombre es Son Goku le daré clases de educación fisica espero llevarme bien con todos uste..." dijo Goku y siendo interrumpido por un lápiz que goku sostuvo justo a un centímetro de su ojo y un puño que iba a su cara Goku lo detiene con su otra mano " por lo que veo esto de ser maestro me esta gustando" dijo goku viendo a su agresor que resulta ser el niño que lleva muchos piercing en la cara goku suerta el lápiz y empuja contra el y poniendole el pie en el medio haciendo que el niño se caiga

Goku se para en la entrada dejando impresionados a todos " Bueno quien llegue primero a la parte trasera de la escuela le dare un pequeño regaló" dijo g

goku mientras se pone a una de la esquina de la puerta dejando pasar a todos los estudiantes cada ves que uno pasaba por la puerta Goku verificaba sus ki viendo que dos de los que son ahora sus alumnos tienen un ki negativo Goku pone una cara sería y sigue a sus estudiantes a la parte trasera de la academia

. **Corteeee**

 **Que les pareció este cap por lo que veo en sus comentarios varios quieren que issei no exista haci que ahora le tengo dos opciones la que dije en la parte superior del cap y que ahora issei no exista cual escogen de esas dos y denme un nombre para el estudiante con piercing**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. lo sientosorry

lo siento por todas las personas que querian mas capitulos de este fanfict.

no e podido hacer mas capitulos por problemas personales, y no hare mas capitulos de esta historia/fanfict.

Una de las cosas por las que no subire mas capitulos es que mi mentalidad a cambiado por lo que ya no tengo el mismo humor y carisma de antes por lo tanto si la continuo no seria igual que antes

le doy el permiso a cualquier persona de continuar la historia si no es que ya lo han hecho

 **Espero que me entiendan adios :)**

I'm sorry for all the people who wanted more chapters of this fanfict. I could not do more chapters for personal problems, and I will not do more chapters of this story / fanfict. One of the things that I do not upload more chapters is that my mentality has changed so I no longer have the same humor and charisma as before so if the continuum would not be the same as before I give permission to anyone to continue the story if it is not already done

 **I hope you understand me goodbye :)**


End file.
